Los sirvientes de temari
by sabaku no lisseth
Summary: Qué pasaría si gracias a una apuesta tan simple como el truco de escudo o cara tendrías a todos los chicos guapos de tu grado trabajando una semana entera para ti.
1. Chapter 1

Los sirvientes de temari

capitulo 1 la apuesta y el primero en pagar

Qué pasaría si gracias a una apuesta tan simple como el truco de escudo o cara* tendrías a todos los chicos guapos de tu grado trabajando una semana entera para ti.

Lunes en la mañana

Pues bueno esa afortunada era temari y ahora se encontraba de camino a abrir la puerta al primer afortunado.

Flash back

Se encontraban todos los chicos hablando en el aula de lo débiles que eran las mujeres así que temari fue donde los chicos y les dijo:

Temari -ustedes ni en sus mejores sueños podrían llegar a ser la mitad de lo fuertes de lo que es una mujer-

Shikamaru- yo creo que eso es mentira, ustedes son unas atenidas, quien me apoya-

– Chouji-lee – naruto- shikamaru- shino aunque este no dijo nada- Kiba- neji todos ellos levantaron la mano

Temari- yo les dije bueno si se creen tan machotes y fuertes como dicen hagamos una apuesta-

Kiba-que clase de apuesta-

Temari- bueno simple si yo gano uno de ustedes tendrá que ir un día a mi departamento y tendrá que hacer todo lo que yo les diga-

Neji-y si nosotros ganamos-

Temari-simple si ustedes ganan yo voy un día a la casa de ustedes y hago todo lo que ustedes digan –

Shikamaru- ¿todo?-

Temari-no me pienso acostar con ustedes si es lo que piensan –

Shikamaru-tsk… que problemática eres mujer-

Temari-bueno ¿aceptan?-

Y después de hablar entre ellos dijeron que si

Lee-como averiguaremos quien gana-

Temari-tienen una moneda-

Naruto-ten aquí esta-

Temari-bueno, eligen escudo o cara-

Shino-cara-

Temari-bueno la tiro al aire y cuando callo salió escudo, bueno el que ira de primero será lee-

Lee- bueno el lunes será, mi señora ya verá el fuego de la juventud dentro de mí-

Temari- eso espero te veo el lunes a las 6 de la mañana no tardes-

Fin flash back

Abro la puerta

Y veo a lee bien despierto con su típica son risa y me dice

Lee-Buen día mi señora-

Temari-buen día que dicha que llegas a tiempo pues fíjate que me vengo levantando-

Lee-pues qué bien porque soy un excelente cocinando-

Temari-pues pasa ahí está la cocina espero mi desayuno en treinta minutos y lo subes a mi cuarto la segunda puerta en el segundo piso ah y lo olvidaba ahí tu delantal -

Lee- bueno con permiso –

Pov lee

Bueno me pongo el ridículo delantal no me veo tan mal entonces que voy a hacer ya se le voy a preparar un buen café pero donde está el café me dispongo a buscarlo por todas las alacenas y cuando lo encuentro han pasado cinco minutos así que me apuro pongo el café a hacer así que luego de eso abro el refrigerador y saco el tocino lo pongo a freír pero otra vez donde está el aceite y el sartén hay santo cielo lo encuentro otros cinco minutos ya llevo diez minutos y solo e hecho el café así que me apuro a freír el tocino llevo otros diez minutos hay solo diez minutos así que pongo unas tostadas a hacerse y un poco de huevos revueltos lo pongo todo en una bandeja y me dirijo a su cuarto subo las escaleras con sumo cuidado y llego a la puerta y la intento abrir pero escucho a temari ocupada. Así que digo

Lee- ¿está todo bien?-

Temari-si claro pasa-

Abro la puerta y dejo el desayuno en una mesita y ya me dirigía hacia abajo con escucho a temari decirme algo y yo me vuelvo hacia ella y veo una lista enfrente de mi pregunto

Lee-¿que es esto?-

Temari –que no es obio tu lista de quehaceres-

Lee-pero yo pensé... –

Temari-pues pensaste mal, así que te aconsejo que empieces-

Lee la miraba con una cara de es enserio

Temari-no pensabas que era solo el desayuno ¿o sí? Bueno no importa empieza-

Lee-bueno ya verás mi llama de la juventud arder-

Temari - así se habla, así que haz el favor de salir del cuarto-

Lee salió y leyó la lista bueno a empezar se ha dicho lo primero en la lista era:

1- Lavar secar y guardar los platos de la cena de ayer.

Hora: 7: oo

Me dirijo a la cocina y veo una enorme cantidad de platos como de 10 personas bueno empiezo.

7:45

Bueno termine de lavar hasta el momento todo bien.

8:30

Bueno ya termine hasta el momento no ha pasado nada esto es fácil bueno siguiente cosa de la lista.

2-lavar el sanitario -el baño.

Bueno simple vamos lee tu puedes

8:35 por fin encuentro el baño , abro la puerta y veo tantas cosas en el baño que no tengo idea y veo un montón de frascos con líquidos raros y de tantas cosas solo logro identifica bueno no me distraigo mas, me toca buscar el jabón y las cosas para lavar pero y ¿donde están? Me toco bajar hasta el fondo de la casa en el primer piso luego vuelvo a subir

9:00

Empiezo o por dios esto es demasiado pero va a ver si lo lograre ya veo porque mi madre se quejaba tanto bueno luego sigo con el baño y digo o santo cielo que es todo eso y trato de no ver porque tanto tarro bueno luego siguiente en la lista.

3-barrer la casa.

10:00

O por dios pero esta casa es enorme bueno no te quejes lee eso es lo que diría mi padre maito gai bueno vamos a empezar y empiezo al segundo cuarto estoy tan sudado que perece que estoy bañándome con ropa y cuando me toca barrer las gradas caigo sentado sobre mi trasero y empiezo a rodar cuando termino de caer voy pero cansado ya y toda me falta más vamos lee y me apuro a terminar de barrer el primer piso.

11:30

4- preparar el almuerzo

Bueno por fin en descanso aunque se puede decir que ya estoy cansado.

Busco y empiezo a hacer una ensalada fácil cuando escucho como un radio suena y era temari aprieto un botón y escucho a temari decir

Temari- bueno lee hasta el momento vas muy bien aunque un poco lento pero bueno te apuesto a que estas cansado así que después de que termines mi almuerzo te doy una hora para que almuerces y descanses un poco y después sigues ok? Y quiero mi almuerzo en treinta y cinco minutos-

Lee- gracias y no, no estoy tan cansado y vas a comer aquí o en tu cuarto-

Temari- ahí abajo-

Lee- bueno-

Continuo con el almuerzo después de preparar la ensalada sigo con un pollo a la plancha y arroz recién hecho y un fresco de uva perfecto.

Así que me dirijo a la mesa y sirvo los dos almuerzos y veo a temari bajar

Temari-mmm lee que rico huele y que limpio se ve aunque temo decirte que nos terminado-

Lee-pues me esfuerzo, y aqui esta tu almuerzo-

Temari- gracias- y después de darle un bocado a la comida- que rico lee veo que eres bueno en esto-

Lee-eso tratamos-

Luego de almorzar

Temari- bueno tienes media hora para descansar y luego a seguir-

Lee-gracias

Pasadas la media hora

1:00

4- lavar y guardar los platos del desayuno y del almuerzo.

Bueno a seguir ahora que descanse no hay quien apague mi llama de la juventud.

1:45

Bueno ya termine que sigue y saca la lista y ve el número

5- pasar el trapo limpio a toda la casa tres veces. (Pasar el limpio o limpiar en otros lugares)

A lee se le caía la cara y el cuerpo del cansancio

Bueno a ver primero a lavar el trapo bien eso fue fácil.

Un rato después

2:30

Luego a volver a lavar el trapo.

3:30

Aquí vamos de nuevo

4:30

Bien por fin a ver veamos a ver que sigue pero el cuerpo ya me está hormigueando

6- lavar mi ropa solo la normal la interior ni se te ocurra siquiera te ocurra verla*

Bueno eso era simple pero que era el asterisco bajo al final y leyó

"* tienes que luego tenderla y cuando se seque doblarla y guardarla"

O dios dormirá como por tres días después de esto pensaba lee

Lee- yo espero que sea poca ropa- y cuando va viendo eran tres canastas llenas de ropa se armo de paciencia y las lavo tendió, doblo y guardo.

5:30

Lo siguiente y último decía

"bueno lee si has llegado hasta aquí debes estar que no aguantas el cuerpo pero todavía te falta una tarea más la más fácil de todas llama y manda a pedir pizza y un refresco y pasa ama habitación. Temari"

Veamos llamemos a la pizza

Cinco minutos más tarde….

Lee- bueno temari… aquí estoy, en que te puedo ayudar-

Temari salió y dijo- bueno lee debes estar muy cansado y no me mientas-

Lee- si es cierto no siento las piernas ni los brazos-

Temari- espero que sepas lo que se siente y dime ahora que piensas de las mujeres-

Lee se arrodillo y dijo- mis respetos temari ya vi que los hombres no son nada comparado con lo que hacen los hombres-

Temari-bueno lee la pizza ya llego vallamos a comer y si quieres después de eso te puedes ir –

Después de media hora de risas temari se dirigía hacia la puerta con lee.

Temari- fue un placer apostar contigo, y te pido que no le digas lo cansado que es a los chicos ya que cada uno tiene tareas diferentes, bueno buenas noches.

Lee- buenas noches temari-


	2. el segundo en pagar parte 1

Temari- bueno buenas noches-

Luego de despedirme de lee me dirijo a mi cuarto a decidir quien será el siguiente en pagar pero de repente paso por la cocina abro el congelador y veo un tarro de helado de chocolate muy solito y triste y dije -no eso está mal, si me como eso perderás la cordura y el peso- así que cerré la puerta del congelador y cuando me iba a ir para mi cuarto dije – tengo que llevarte ahí estas muy solito. Así que lo saque me fui a mi cuarto me cambie me puse un camisón y unas medias, subo hasta mi cuarto prendo la tele y veo una novela con un personaje muy guapo con el pelo café y musculoso así que decido que el siguiente en pagar será Kiba aunque todavía tengo que planear que ropa le pondré para que se vea mejor, no mejor sino más sexy a ya se le pondré una camisa de tirantes unos jeans rotos bueno como ya decidí que le pondré iré abajo y buscare la ropa.

Luego de eso me dirijo a mi habitación y cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Kiba

Temari- primer tono, segundo tono cuando escucho

Kiba-¿hola?

Temari-Kiba habla temari –

Kiba- a hola temari se puede saber a qué debo tu grandiosa llamada-

Temari- te llamaba para decirte que eres el siguiente-

Kiba-¿el siguiente en qué?

Temari-¿mmm tu en que crées ?

Kiba-nose encerio temari no me andes con rodeos que no soy shikamaru-

Temari- ni que él fue era la gran cosa pero a lo que me refiero es que eres el siguiente en pagar la apuesta-

Kiba-aaaaa ya bueno-

Temari-te espero a las seis en mi casa, ¡no llegues tarde!-

Kiba- ¿o qué?

Temari-¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

Kiba-¿si?

Temari-te dejare como al hombre de hostel 2 así que tú decides-

Kiba-s-si si a las seis ahí estaré-

Temari-que gusto bueno buenas noches

Kiba-ok igual

A la mañana siguiente ósea el martes por la mañana

Me encontraba acostada sumamente cómoda cuando escucho un estresante timbre

Que suena una vez

Temari-ya voy

Otra vez

Temari-que ya voy-

Y una siguiente vez

Temari-que ya voy porque carajos viene a joder a esta hora-

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucha

Kiba-bueno si quieres me voy y decimos que ya pague-

Temari abriendo la puerta dice- perdona es que estaba recién acostada- pero cuando vuelvo a ver a Kiba veo que no me está viendo a la cara sigo la mirada hasta donde está viendo el y noto que mi camisón es lo necesariamente corto como para que se vea todas mis piernas así que le dije en un tono serio aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa –Kiba me puedes explicar por qué diablos le estás hablando a mis piernas y no a mi cara – Kiba se levanto de inmediato tan rojo que ya le estaba haciendo competencia a hinata

Kiba-l-lo s-siento- dijo muy apenado rascándose la nuca

Temari-¿quieres pasar?

Kiba-claro-

Temari le mostro ademan de que pasara adentro voy a aprovechar que estoy vestida así para divertirme un rato con él. Sonriendo maliciosamente le pregunto

Temari-oye Kiba-

Kiba-¿si?

Temari-¿ya desayunaste?

Kiba-en realidad no-

Temari – bueno pues como yo tampoco he desayunado ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

Kiba-claro-

Temari me puse a hacer el café y mientras esperábamos que estuviera me puse a alcanzar una galletas que estaban en la parte alta de la alacena así que me puse de puntitas alzando el trasero note como Kiba me veía y se hacia un bulto en su pantalón y para mejorar las cosas como "no llegaba a donde estaban las galletas" le dije

Temari-oye Kiba-

Kiba-¿si?

Temari-no podrías venir a ayudarme es que no llego-

Kiba-claro- acercándome me puse detrás de ella cuando siento que mi amiguito quiere salir así que mire porque estaba tan activo y cuando vi para abajo estaba el trasero de temari moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y dando pequeños altitos así que decidí que lo mejor fue terminar con eso antes de que mi amiguito se le ocurriera explotar mi bóxer así que le pase las galletas y me aleje vi como un ligero sonrojo se veía tan apetecible… ¿pero qué…? Moví la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos cuando veo que temari me mira y dice

Temari-¿está todo bien?

Kiba-si todo bien- si claro como no mi amigo quiere salir y tú no ayudas con esa ropa pensé

Temari-¿Cómo quieres el café?

Kiba-¿que dijiste?

Temari-¿Qué como quieres el café?

Kiba-a a ya con leche y dos de azúcar-

Temari después de haber preparado los dos cafés cogí las galletas y las puse en un plato grande y lo lleve a la sala así que puse las galletas en la mesita del centro a si que me senté en un sillón enfrente de Kiba y cuando él se sentó cruce una pierna encima de la otra haciendo que por consecuencia se me alzara el camisón cuando noto que su amiguito empieza reaccionar sonrió con malicia el me ve confundido y cuando yo bajo los ojos hasta él, él cuando nota mi sonrisa y dirige su mirada hasta mi objetivo cruza inmediatamente las piernas y se ríe tontamente y dice

Kiba-lo siento es que anda muy intranquilo-

Temari-tranquilo, es mejor que termines de comer ya que como te he mencionado antes esta no es una visita de gracia cuando termines de desayunar ve a mi cuarto para decirte que tienes que hacer así que cojo el tazón de galletas que ahora esta vacio y como me agacho tanto mi camisón se baja por la parte de adelante eso hace que se vea mi sostén y el nacimiento de mis pecho ante ese movimiento su amiguito reacciona y Kiba vuelve a sonrojarse y reír tontamente así que me paro y dejo el tazón en la cocina no sin antes decirle

Temari-mi habitación es la segunda puerta en el segundo piso – y me voy sin esperar respuesta.


	3. el segundo en pagar parte 2

Luego de llegar a mi habitación cierro la puerta y me recuesto en ella y digo

Temari-… kuso… porque no lo decidí antes-

Flash back-

Me encontraba en mi cama cómodamente acostada con mi helado de chocolate en mano cuando prendo la tele cojo una libreta y un lapicero Temari- y bien que te pondremos a hacer-

Limpiar no ya lee lo hiso

Compras- no lo dejare para otro en especial-

El jardín- puede ser Mmm que más haber

Cocinar-también lo puede hacer

Temari-awwww, que sueño mejor lo elijo mañana- y me quede dormida

Fin flash back

Temari-ya se- y en ese momento como llamado por arte de magia Kiba toco la puerta – pasa, pasa-

Kiba –bueno- abrí la puerta cuando sentí que unos brazos me aprisionan y escucho en mi oído

Temari-¿estas listo?- le susurre sensualmente

Kiba-s-si- sentí como todos los vellos del cuello se me erizaban

Temari –bueno si estás listo, cierra los ojos- me solté de su cintura y me puse a cuatro centímetros de su cara y le dije

Temari-abre los ojos-

Kiba-ok- y cuando abro los ojos veo a temari muy cerca de mi cara trato de decir algo pero mi cuerpo no reacciona o por lo menos la mayoría a lo único que atino a decir es

Kiba-¿y?

Temari-lo siento, ¿cuanto sabes de mecánica?

Kiba atontado después de lo que paso apenas pude decir- digamos que me la juego-

Temari-que bien porque hoy vas a arreglar mi auto y dime ¿Qué tal eres en la cocina?-

Kiba-mm ahí me la juego ¿Por qué?

Temari-bueno tu tarea de hoy va a ser bastante "simple"-

Kiba-que bueno y dime ¿con que empiezo?

Temari viendo mi reloj decía 8:00 Am – bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir y lavar, secar y guardar los platos pero antes tengo que aclararte un par de cosas-

Kiba – ¿que cosas?

Temari- por ejemplo que clase de ama (dueña de la casa o señora) seria si no le diera un uniforme de acuerdo a su trabajo- dije maliciosamente

Kiba "esto no me da un buen presentimiento" – entonces eso quiere decir que me vas a dar un ¿uniforme? O algo así-

Temari- hasta que al fin lo entendiste-

Kiba-b-bueno es que tú no hablas muy directo-

Temari –quieres que sea directa bueno, mueve ese culo en este mismo instante y ve a ponerte tu uniforme –

Kiba-h-hai- salí casi corriendo del cuarto y en ese entonces me pregunte- y donde está el uniforme- así que me devolví y abrí la puerta de golpe y cuando abrí la puerta vi lo que jamás en mi vida había debí haber visto si quería seguir con mis pelotas unidas a mí y lo peor era que si no decía nada en este instante me iba a quedar sin mis kibas* Así que me aferre a mis kibas y dije Kiba-… esto… "hay dios esto es incomodo"… temari y donde esta mi ropa-

Temari- lo siento, lo olvidaba déjame salir y ya te lo muestro-

Kiba grito –no no, tranquila no quiero que salgas así, bueno en realidad si quiero pero no así, porque si no me arrancaras mis pelotas y no, pero y si después no tengo otra oportunidad de hacerlo-

Temari- oye Kiba sabias que estabas hablando en voz alta-

Kiba- l-lo siento mejor espero afuera-

Temari- sí, eso estaría bien- Unos veinte minutos después

Temari-siento haberte hecho esperara tanto tiempo-

Kiba-tranquila y bien donde esta mi ropa-

Temari-si claro, sígueme- Ya en el piso de abajo… Temari-y bien como te queda- decía en medio de risas

Kiba- esto… temari creo que es muy poca tela-

Temari-tranquilo si es solo mientras lavas los platos ya después te daré una mejor ropa para tu siguiente tarea-

Temari – espero que se vea bien-,"si supiera que es un traje de una tienda de juegos sexuales, pero si no se entera no le afectara" - dijo en un susurro y que si se veía bien atrás de la puerta se veía un excelente cuerpo marcado con cuadritos, moreno con unos brazos y una espalda que dan ganas de… ¿pero qué dices temari…? Contrólate

Kiba- bueno, voy a empezar-

Temari-que gusto me da oír eso-

En la cocina….

Kiba Eran ya los nueve de la mañana y me puse a lavar los platos eso era simple lo complicado vino después primero porque no sabía donde se guardaba los platos entonces abrí todas las alacenas hasta que vi donde se guardaban los platos los seque y guarde para ese entonces ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana Kiba-ya termine- me dirigía hacia el cuarto de temari pero soy listo y además no quería que me pasara lo mismo así que toque y dije

Kiba-oye temari, puedo pasar –

Temari-pasa pasa- Ya con Kiba adentro le dije

Temari- bueno como dijiste que eres bueno en mecánica hoy arreglaras mi auto-

Kiba-claro, ¿y tienes alguna idea de que le paso? Temari-bueno si que algo le pasó al aceite porque se riega-

Kiba- si es eso es simple pero bueno y que tengo que hacer después-

Temari- se me olvidaba tienes que lavarlo y encerarlo simple ¿cierto?-

Kiba- bueno y dónde está tu auto-

Temari-abajo-

En el garaje…

Kiba- wow que lindo BMW, y si que está sucio-

Temari- se me olvidaba aquí está tu ropa, sé que no es la gran cosa pero es mejor que eso-

Kiba-eso sí- luego de cambiarme me devolví al garaje y abrí la tapa del auto e hice lo que tenía que hacer, arregle unas cosas por allí otras por allá y en medio de eso me pringue de aceite.

Temari- estaba sentada viendo a Kiba trabajar y si que se veía bien cuando de repente algo se abre y pringa de aceite a Kiba y por dios… que hombre- esta como quiere-dije en un susurro

Kiba- oye temari, temari, oye temari- como no me escucha la agarro de los hombros y noto que tiene una piel tan suave que me dan ganas de… pero que cosas digo... muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando bajo la cabeza y veo, hay por dios nunca creí poder llegar a estar tan cerca de los pechos de la chica más sexy del grado sin que me diese una cachetada o algo parecido.

Temari -noto que Kiba está viendo mis pechos así que le digo- está linda la vista ¿eh?-

Kiba- l-lo siento- rascándose nerviosamente la nuca – es que quería preguntarte si te importa que me quite la camisa es que me siento sucio-

Temari-tranquilo Kiba si te sientes mejor pues te la quitas y punto-

Kiba-excelente- me quite la camisa y note como temari me veía y pensé que si una chica sexy me estaba viendo tendría que lucirme así que me puse en provocativo, así que arregle rápido el aceite, cerré la tapa del auto y dije

Kiba- ya esta- Temari- ¿así? Tan simple era el problema-

Kiba-pues si-

Temari-mas te vale que este bien porque no quieres sabe que te hare-

Kiba- y bueno ¿donde está el jabón, el agua y los trapos?-dije cambiando de tema

Temari-esta allá, detrás del auto-

Kiba me dirigí a atrás del auto abrí la manguera y empecé a mojar el auto y pensé porque no mostrarme más abierto tal vez algo bueno salga así que dije

Kiba-oye temari-

Temari me encontraba leyendo una revista cuando oigo que me llaman y digo

Temari-¿si?

Kiba – es que me preguntaba si no me puedes venir a quitar el aceite, es que no me gusta cómo se siente-

Temari- claro-"eso y todo lo que quieras" cogí un trapo lo moje y empecé a pasarlo por su abdomen que estaba muy bien cuadriculado y firme pero note que el trapo no quitaba bien el aceite así que para mi favor empecé a pasarle las manos delicadamente y note como se le ponía la piel de gallina y me atreví a preguntarle

Temari-¿te gusta?-

Kiba- me encantaría decir que no pero eso sería mentirte-

Temari interrumpiendo su placer le dije- bueno ya estas limpio- Kiba me miro como diciendo noo sigue

Temari- no me mires con esa cara de cachorrito triste, que tienes que terminar de limpiar mi auto-

Kiba-c-claro-dije tristemente- así que volviendo al auto empecé a pasar el jabón a el auto claro mientras lavaba trataba de lucir mis trabajados bíceps y decir cosas un provocativas y lo único que consiguió escuchar era:

Temari-mejor sigue, porque si sigues así me terminaras matando de la risa-dije en medio de risas

Kiba pero era hora de jugarme una de mis cartas favoritas el magnetismo animal, que este caso sería magnetismo kibanimal y le dije-

Kiba- oye temari ben acá- dije con cara seria

Temari no iba a ir pero vi su cara seria entonces me preocupe, me acerque a él y dije- ¿que sucede?

Kiba- ¡esto!- y le tire un balde lleno de agua, luego de eso había dos opciones

Uno. Me daba una cachetada y

Dos. Me devolvía el balde con agua

Me miro seria por unos segundo, se acerco a mi me miro completamente seria y pensé "hasta aquí llegue" cerré los ojos esperando la cachetada que nunca llego abrí un ojo luego el otro ojo y antes de poder terminar de abrir completamente los ojos sentí como todo mi cuerpo terminaba empapado de agua.

Temari- tendrías… que haber visto tu cara-decía entre risas y cuando iba a dar un paso sentí como mi pie se corría y lo primero que hice fue agarrarme de lo primero que fue y en ese momento fue: Kiba.

Kiba estaba tratando de agarrar aire cuando siento unas manos agarradas de mi pantalón trato de agarrarlo pero muy tarde oigo un golpe y veo hacia abajo y veo a temari sentada en el suelo agarrando mi pantalón y con su cara a unos centímetros de mi amigo y por un momento vino una imagen de temari en una posicion comprometedora pero antes de terminar esa imagen veo a temari reírse, iba a preguntarle de que se reía pero antes de preguntar.

Temari-Kiba estas como un tomate de rojo- no pude evitar reírme

Kiba-esto….temari podrías pararte-

Temari-l-lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo- me pare y me fui para adentro de mi casa no sin antes echarle una última ojeada a ese hermoso cuerpo. Kiba "dios santo eso fue incomodo" me subí mi pantalón y seguí con el carro la tarde siguió sin más imprevisto hasta que llego la hora de cenar.

Flash back Kiba.

Venia saliendo de la ducha cuando.

Temari-bueno, el auto te quedo muy bien y como ahora ya estas bañadito y fresquito te toca hacer la cena y espero que sea una buena cena, me llamas cuando este –

Fin flash back

Kiba bueno son las seis antes de la siete tiene que estar lista.

6:00 Primero el arroz

6:05 O dios santo que es eso que se mueve no, no, mentira es la carne

6:30 Bueno ahora qué tal si hacemos o rayos ¿que es eso? DIOS una cucaracha en el suelo me subí a una silla y espere a que se fuera

6:45 Solo me quedan 15 minutos y solo hice eso lave un lechuga y rodaje un tomate y listo, acomode todo y no les voy a mentir no se ve nada mal

Kiba-pero si soy todo un profesional-

Temari – espero que así sea-

Kiba- pero no que era a las siete –

Temari- y que hora piensas que es genio-

Kiba mire el reloj y efectivamente ya eran las siete. Nos fuimos a cenar a la mesa del comedor.

Temari- ¿y dime como te la pasaste hoy?

Kiba-pues un poco cansado, pero bastante divertido-

Temari-que dicha pero déjame decirte que lo que hiciste hoy no es nada comparado con lo que hiso lee-

Kiba- ¿así? Y porque

Temari- porque yo sabía que no lo ibas a aguantar-

Kiba- pero si yo soy bien machote-

Temari- eso todo lo tenemos bien claro, y bien como ya terminamos de cenar tengo que decirte que fue un placer que trabajaras para mí- Kiba-pues bien, ya cene, ya trabaje, ya no me hayo aquí-

Temari- pues bien te acompaño a la puerta-

Ya en la puerta...

Temari-bueno, buenas noches –

Kiba- buenas noches que descanses-

Temari- igual y gracias- espere a que Kiba saliera del portón, cerré la puerta y dije-que día- y me fui directo a mi habitación


	4. el tercero en pagar parte 1

Luego de subir a mi habitación pensé porque ir no ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, después de todo lo necesitaba tanto comer y sin ejercicio me puse gorda- pff, que cosas digo si estoy perfectamente-, me puse un buzo negro con blanco a los lados, una camiseta de tirantes y una sudadera y salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta y empecé a correr con la canción de rise up de Yves larock.

Luego de unas tres cuadras, pase por un restaurante llamado ichiraku ramen y luego de observar detenidamente encontré acierto rubio hiperactivo degustando un ramen como siempre pensé luego entre al restaurante, me senté a la par de naruto y pedí un ramen, luego de que me senté y vi como naruto me veía con la mitad de un fideo dentro la boca y la otra fuera de ella y con ojos bien grandes y por un segundo casi podría decir que vi un gran signo de pregunta sobre su rubia cabellera.

Reí por lo bajo ante su cara y dije:

Temari-hola naruto-

Naruto-h-hola temari, que sorpresa verte, encerio´dattebayo- verdaderamente me sorprendí de verla ahí

Temari-créeme yo también estoy sorprendida de estar aquí comiendo ramen contigo luego de haber cenado con Kiba- dije así sin mas

Naruto-así...que cenaste con Kiba… ¿eh? Bien escondidito que se lo tenían-dije con una sonrisa picara en la cara

Temari-n-no es lo que piensas, te lo puedo asegurar- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara moviendo ambos brazos de arriba a abajo tratando de negarlo

Naruto-mm nose si creerte pero haber dime ¿si no estabas cenando románticamente con Kiba porque estabas comiendo con él? no te entiendo´dattebayo-dije con la mano bajo la barbilla haciendo pose se estar pensando

Temari- p-pues porque después de que pagara la apuesta lo hice cocinar para mí-dije tratando de sonar convincente ya que no lograba salir de mi nerviosismo

Naruto – ¡¿ASI QUE AUN COMIENDO CON EL LO HICISTE COCINAR!?- dije gritando por consecuencia hice que todo el restaurante nos volviera a ver

Temari- ¡naruto! Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes, nose como hace hinata para soportarte- dije lo más bajito posible y pidiendo a kami que me desapareciera del restaurante

Naruto-etto… -dije todo sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente

Temari- suspire – dije que luego de que PAGARA LA APUESTA- dije en voz uno o dos tonos más alto-lo hice cocinar para mí- dije tranquilamente

Naruto- ahh, etto… y cual apuesta´dattebayo-dije con verdadera curiosidad

Temari-naruto que me memoria tienes, pero yo venía a hablarte acerca de la apuesta-dije

Naruto-bueno y que apostamos- dije con cara de reto

Temari-naruto! Estoy hablando de la apuesta que hicimos, de que si yo ganaba y puesto que yo gane sasuke, lee, Kiba, shikamaru, shino y neji tenían que ir un día a mi casa a trabajar para mi, y como lee y Kiba ya pagaron el siguiente eres tu-

Naruto-y porque yo ´dattebayo-dije bastante sorprendido

Temari-pues… porque…-dije mirando para todo lado-porque así salió en la rifa-"espero que con eso baste"

Naruto-humm… nose si creerte pero bueno –dije aun no muy convencido

Temari-bueno te espero a las 6.00a.m, no llegues tarde-dije pagando la cuenta y recogiendo mis cosas

Naruto-pero ¿Porque tan temprano´dattebayo? –dije sumamente alterado

Temari-porque soy maestra de colegio y entro a las 7:00a.m, ah y lo olvidaba vístete presentablemente y una cosa más prepara un discurso –dije mientras salía del ichiraku ramen

Naruto-¿y un discurso sobre qué?-dije curiosamente

Temari-educación sexual-y Salí corriendo para no escuchar reclamos pero antes de salir no pude evitar la tentación de ver la cara de naruto así voltee y vio como se ponía rojo como su novia hinata, reí por lo bajo y empecé de mi marcha hacia la casa con la canción de: it´s my life de bon jovi

Cuando de pronto me llega un mensaje de naruto que decía:

Y de qué año es la charla, por favor dime que es de escuela

Yo le respondí:

Lo siento, pero soy orientadora así que le doy a todos los niveles

Naruto respondió:

Que!, porque pero bueno y como que tengo que decir ´dattebayo?

Yo le respondí:

Pues sobre el uso del condón, el embarazo a temprana edad, las relaciones sexuales y enfermedades contagiosas y eso ya sabes

Naruto respondió:

¿Pero porque no lo haces tú?

Yo respondí

Porque para eso te tengo a ti

Naruto para terminar respondió:

Bueno, que descanses, porque mañana escucharas el mejor discurso que alguna vez hallas escuchado

Yo respondí:

Eso espero naruto:)

Cuando llegue a mi casa me quite los tenis, el abrigo, el buzo y me puse un short corto que apenas tapaba completamente mi trasero y me arrolle mi camiseta debajo de los pechos con un nudo y me ate el cabello un una coleta alta al estilo shikamaru (debo decir que amo a shikamaru).

Mientras me serbia un poco de agua fría dije-ufff, kami que calor-mientras me abanicaba con las manos cuando de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta me acerco a la puerta y me sorpresa fue ver a quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

Temari-n-neji… s-shino... que sorpresa-fije en estado de pre-shock

Shino-¿podemos pasar?-dije neutral

Temari-c-claro pasen-me di una cachetada mental y luego pensé "desde cuando neji y shino se pusieron tan guapos y muscul-pero que cosas digo contrólate, recuerda que andas con una blusa muy pegada y no queremos que se note verdad".

Luego de pensar pervirtieses escuche a neji decir

Neji-oye temari porque no vas y te pones algo con un poco mas de tela-dije tratando de sonar neutral aunque en verdad me sorprendí de lo serio que soné

Temari-porque te pongo nervioso neji-dije mientras me acercaba de frente a el hasta pegar mi pecho con el de el

Shino-yo también pensó lo mismo que neji, por lo menos eso es lo que debe hacer una dama decente-dije aunque por dentro deseara que no fuera a hacerlo

Temari "porque shino tiene que ser tan serio y guapo" pero también note ese detalle y dije-shino creo que tu amigo no quiere lo mismo y el tuyo igual neji-

Note que ambos voltearon la cara y se sentaron en el primer sillón que vieron, así que reí mentalmente solo esperaba que esos dos me la pusieran difícil, me puse seria y pregunte

Temari- a Sabaku no temari nadie la rechaza pero la van a pagar caro y dolorosamente -dije en voz un poco alta para que me escucharan

Luego de subir a mi habitación pensé porque ir no ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, después de todo lo necesitaba tanto comer y sin ejercicio me puse gorda- pff, que cosas digo si estoy perfectamente-, me puse un buzo negro con blanco a los lados, una camiseta de tirantes y una sudadera y salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta y empecé a correr con la canción de rise up de Yves larock.

Luego de unas tres cuadras, pase por un restaurante llamado ichiraku ramen y luego de observar detenidamente encontré acierto rubio hiperactivo degustando un ramen como siempre pensé luego entre al restaurante, me senté a la par de naruto y pedí un ramen, luego de que me senté y vi como naruto me veía con la mitad de un fideo dentro la boca y la otra fuera de ella y con ojos bien grandes y por un segundo casi podría decir que vi un gran signo de pregunta sobre su rubia cabellera.

Reí por lo bajo ante su cara y dije:

Temari-hola naruto-

Naruto-h-hola temari, que sorpresa verte, encerio´dattebayo- verdaderamente me sorprendí de verla ahí

Temari-créeme yo también estoy sorprendida de estar aquí comiendo ramen contigo luego de haber cenado con Kiba- dije así sin mas

Naruto-así...que cenaste con Kiba… ¿eh? Bien escondidito que se lo tenían-dije con una sonrisa picara en la cara

Temari-n-no es lo que piensas, te lo puedo asegurar- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara moviendo ambos brazos de arriba a abajo tratando de negarlo

Naruto-mm nose si creerte pero haber dime ¿si no estabas cenando románticamente con Kiba porque estabas comiendo con él? no te entiendo´dattebayo-dije con la mano bajo la barbilla haciendo pose se estar pensando

Temari- p-pues porque después de que pagara la apuesta lo hice cocinar para mí-dije tratando de sonar convincente ya que no lograba salir de mi nerviosismo

Naruto – ¡¿ASI QUE AUN COMIENDO CON EL LO HICISTE COCINAR!?- dije gritando por consecuencia hice que todo el restaurante nos volviera a ver

Temari- ¡naruto! Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes, nose como hace hinata para soportarte- dije lo más bajito posible y pidiendo a kami que me desapareciera del restaurante

Naruto-etto… -dije todo sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente

Temari- suspire – dije que luego de que PAGARA LA APUESTA- dije en voz uno o dos tonos más alto-lo hice cocinar para mí- dije tranquilamente

Naruto- ahh, etto… y cual apuesta´dattebayo-dije con verdadera curiosidad

Temari-naruto que me memoria tienes, pero yo venía a hablarte acerca de la apuesta-dije

Naruto-bueno y que apostamos- dije con cara de reto

Temari-naruto! Estoy hablando de la apuesta que hicimos, de que si yo ganaba y puesto que yo gane sasuke, lee, Kiba, shikamaru, shino y neji tenían que ir un día a mi casa a trabajar para mi, y como lee y Kiba ya pagaron el siguiente eres tu-

Naruto-y porque yo ´dattebayo-dije bastante sorprendido

Temari-pues… porque…-dije mirando para todo lado-porque así salió en la rifa-"espero que con eso baste"

Naruto-humm… nose si creerte pero bueno –dije aun no muy convencido

Temari-bueno te espero a las 6.00a.m, no llegues tarde-dije pagando la cuenta y recogiendo mis cosas

Naruto-pero ¿Porque tan temprano´dattebayo? –dije sumamente alterado

Temari-porque soy maestra de colegio y entro a las 7:00a.m, ah y lo olvidaba vístete presentablemente y una cosa más prepara un discurso –dije mientras salía del ichiraku ramen

Naruto-¿y un discurso sobre qué?-dije curiosamente

Temari-educación sexual-y Salí corriendo para no escuchar reclamos pero antes de salir no pude evitar la tentación de ver la cara de naruto así voltee y vio como se ponía rojo como su novia hinata, reí por lo bajo y empecé de mi marcha hacia la casa con la canción de: it´s my life de bon jovi

Cuando de pronto me llega un mensaje de naruto que decía:

Y de qué año es la charla, por favor dime que es de escuela

Yo le respondí:

Lo siento, pero soy orientadora así que le doy a todos los niveles

Naruto respondió:

Que!, porque pero bueno y como que tengo que decir ´dattebayo?

Yo le respondí:

Pues sobre el uso del condón, el embarazo a temprana edad, las relaciones sexuales y enfermedades contagiosas y eso ya sabes

Naruto respondió:

¿Pero porque no lo haces tú?

Yo respondí

Porque para eso te tengo a ti

Naruto para terminar respondió:

Bueno, que descanses, porque mañana escucharas el mejor discurso que alguna vez hallas escuchado

Yo respondí:

Eso espero naruto:)

Cuando llegue a mi casa me quite los tenis, el abrigo, el buzo y me puse un short corto que apenas tapaba completamente mi trasero y me arrolle mi camiseta debajo de los pechos con un nudo y me ate el cabello un una coleta alta al estilo shikamaru (debo decir que amo a shikamaru).

Mientras me serbia un poco de agua fría dije-ufff, kami que calor-mientras me abanicaba con las manos cuando de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta me acerco a la puerta y me sorpresa fue ver a quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

Temari-n-neji… s-shino... que sorpresa-fije en estado de pre-shock

Shino-¿podemos pasar?-dije neutral

Temari-c-claro pasen-me di una cachetada mental y luego pensé "desde cuando neji y shino se pusieron tan guapos y muscul-pero que cosas digo contrólate, recuerda que andas con una blusa muy pegada y no queremos que se note verdad".

Luego de pensar pervirtieses escuche a neji decir

Neji-oye temari porque no vas y te pones algo con un poco mas de tela-dije tratando de sonar neutral aunque en verdad me sorprendí de lo serio que soné

Temari-porque te pongo nervioso neji-dije mientras me acercaba de frente a el hasta pegar mi pecho con el de el

Shino-yo también pensó lo mismo que neji, por lo menos eso es lo que debe hacer una dama decente-dije aunque por dentro deseara que no fuera a hacerlo

Temari "porque shino tiene que ser tan serio y guapo" pero también note ese detalle y dije-shino creo que tu amigo no quiere lo mismo y el tuyo igual neji-

Note que ambos voltearon la cara y se sentaron en el primer sillón que vieron, así que reí mentalmente solo esperaba que esos dos me la pusieran difícil, me puse seria y pregunte

Temari- a Sabaku no temari nadie la rechaza pero la van a pagar caro y dolorosamente -dije en voz un poco alta para que me escucharan

Luego de subir a mi habitación pensé porque ir no ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, después de todo lo necesitaba tanto comer y sin ejercicio me puse gorda- pff, que cosas digo si estoy perfectamente-, me puse un buzo negro con blanco a los lados, una camiseta de tirantes y una sudadera y salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta y empecé a correr con la canción de rise up de Yves larock.

Luego de unas tres cuadras, pase por un restaurante llamado ichiraku ramen y luego de observar detenidamente encontré acierto rubio hiperactivo degustando un ramen como siempre pensé luego entre al restaurante, me senté a la par de naruto y pedí un ramen, luego de que me senté y vi como naruto me veía con la mitad de un fideo dentro la boca y la otra fuera de ella y con ojos bien grandes y por un segundo casi podría decir que vi un gran signo de pregunta sobre su rubia cabellera.

Reí por lo bajo ante su cara y dije:

Temari-hola naruto-

Naruto-h-hola temari, que sorpresa verte, encerio´dattebayo- verdaderamente me sorprendí de verla ahí

Temari-créeme yo también estoy sorprendida de estar aquí comiendo ramen contigo luego de haber cenado con Kiba- dije así sin mas

Naruto-así...que cenaste con Kiba… ¿eh? Bien escondidito que se lo tenían-dije con una sonrisa picara en la cara

Temari-n-no es lo que piensas, te lo puedo asegurar- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara moviendo ambos brazos de arriba a abajo tratando de negarlo

Naruto-mm nose si creerte pero haber dime ¿si no estabas cenando románticamente con Kiba porque estabas comiendo con él? no te entiendo´dattebayo-dije con la mano bajo la barbilla haciendo pose se estar pensando

Temari- p-pues porque después de que pagara la apuesta lo hice cocinar para mí-dije tratando de sonar convincente ya que no lograba salir de mi nerviosismo

Naruto – ¡¿ASI QUE AUN COMIENDO CON EL LO HICISTE COCINAR!?- dije gritando por consecuencia hice que todo el restaurante nos volviera a ver

Temari- ¡naruto! Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije antes, nose como hace hinata para soportarte- dije lo más bajito posible y pidiendo a kami que me desapareciera del restaurante

Naruto-etto… -dije todo sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente

Temari- suspire – dije que luego de que PAGARA LA APUESTA- dije en voz uno o dos tonos más alto-lo hice cocinar para mí- dije tranquilamente

Naruto- ahh, etto… y cual apuesta´dattebayo-dije con verdadera curiosidad

Temari-naruto que me memoria tienes, pero yo venía a hablarte acerca de la apuesta-dije

Naruto-bueno y que apostamos- dije con cara de reto

Temari-naruto! Estoy hablando de la apuesta que hicimos, de que si yo ganaba y puesto que yo gane sasuke, lee, Kiba, shikamaru, shino y neji tenían que ir un día a mi casa a trabajar para mi, y como lee y Kiba ya pagaron el siguiente eres tu-

Naruto-y porque yo ´dattebayo-dije bastante sorprendido

Temari-pues… porque…-dije mirando para todo lado-porque así salió en la rifa-"espero que con eso baste"

Naruto-humm… nose si creerte pero bueno –dije aun no muy convencido

Temari-bueno te espero a las 6.00a.m, no llegues tarde-dije pagando la cuenta y recogiendo mis cosas

Naruto-pero ¿Porque tan temprano´dattebayo? –dije sumamente alterado

Temari-porque soy maestra de colegio y entro a las 7:00a.m, ah y lo olvidaba vístete presentablemente y una cosa más prepara un discurso –dije mientras salía del ichiraku ramen

Naruto-¿y un discurso sobre qué?-dije curiosamente

Temari-educación sexual-y Salí corriendo para no escuchar reclamos pero antes de salir no pude evitar la tentación de ver la cara de naruto así voltee y vio como se ponía rojo como su novia hinata, reí por lo bajo y empecé de mi marcha hacia la casa con la canción de: it´s my life de bon jovi

Cuando de pronto me llega un mensaje de naruto que decía:

Y de qué año es la charla, por favor dime que es de escuela

Yo le respondí:

Lo siento, pero soy orientadora así que le doy a todos los niveles

Naruto respondió:

Que!, porque pero bueno y como que tengo que decir ´dattebayo?

Yo le respondí:

Pues sobre el uso del condón, el embarazo a temprana edad, las relaciones sexuales y enfermedades contagiosas y eso ya sabes

Naruto respondió:

¿Pero porque no lo haces tú?

Yo respondí

Porque para eso te tengo a ti

Naruto para terminar respondió:

Bueno, que descanses, porque mañana escucharas el mejor discurso que alguna vez hallas escuchado

Yo respondí:

Eso espero naruto:)

Cuando llegue a mi casa me quite los tenis, el abrigo, el buzo y me puse un short corto que apenas tapaba completamente mi trasero y me arrolle mi camiseta debajo de los pechos con un nudo y me ate el cabello un una coleta alta al estilo shikamaru (debo decir que amo a shikamaru).

Mientras me serbia un poco de agua fría dije-ufff, kami que calor-mientras me abanicaba con las manos cuando de repente escucho que alguien toca la puerta me acerco a la puerta y me sorpresa fue ver a quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

Temari-n-neji… s-shino... que sorpresa-fije en estado de pre-shock

Shino-¿podemos pasar?-dije neutral

Temari-c-claro pasen-me di una cachetada mental y luego pensé "desde cuando neji y shino se pusieron tan guapos y muscul-pero que cosas digo contrólate, recuerda que andas con una blusa muy pegada y no queremos que se note verdad".

Luego de pensar pervirtieses escuche a neji decir

Neji-oye temari porque no vas y te pones algo con un poco mas de tela-dije tratando de sonar neutral aunque en verdad me sorprendí de lo serio que soné

Temari-porque te pongo nervioso neji-dije mientras me acercaba de frente a el hasta pegar mi pecho con el de el

Shino-yo también pensó lo mismo que neji, por lo menos eso es lo que debe hacer una dama decente-dije aunque por dentro deseara que no fuera a hacerlo

Temari "porque shino tiene que ser tan serio y guapo" pero también note ese detalle y dije-shino creo que tu amigo no quiere lo mismo y el tuyo igual neji-

Note que ambos voltearon la cara y se sentaron en el primer sillón que vieron, así que reí mentalmente solo esperaba que esos dos me la pusieran difícil, me puse seria y pregunte

Temari- a Sabaku no temari nadie la rechaza pero la van a pagar caro y dolorosamente -dije en voz un poco alta para que me escucharan


	5. el tercero en pagar parte 2

El tercero en pagar parte 2

Neji-perdona, ¿dijiste algo?-dije con media sonrisa en la cara

Temari-para nada, debió haber sido tu imaginación-dije con una sonrisa ganadora en la cara.

luego de dejarlos sentados en la sala fui a la cocina, cogí un pañuelo mojado luego escurrí un poco el pañuelo , lo doble y me lo puse en el cuello y empecé mojarme suavemente el cuello y vi como neji apretaba los puños y los dientes , "así me gusta" pensé pero cuando volví a ver a shino estaba con su cara serena e impasible como siempre y pensé "como diablos hace para estar siempre tan serio" así que decidí provocarlo un poco ,y fui y me senté a la par de shino y cruce las piernas y los brazos debajo de mis pechos para que parecieran más grandes , vi como shino solo me vio de reojo y neji ni se digno a volverme a ver "me la están poniendo difícil, y eso me gusta" y como nadie decía nada pregunte

Temari- y bueno ¿a qué se debe su espontanea visita?-dije con ansias de escuchar su razón

Shino-¿que?, no le podemos hacer una visita a nuestra compañera de universidad y orientadora favorita-dije fingiendo indignación

Temari-o no me mal entiendas cariño-dije con sarcasmo-pero no acostumbro a que un par de caballeros me visiten tan tarde, digo no es bien visto por la sociedad que una dama respetable este en compañía de dos hombres ya tan avanzada la noche y peor si esta sola- dije con inocencia

Neji- no creo que eso sea un problema para ti, después de todo no creo que te encuentres sola-dije con malicia

Temari-y se puede sabe en qué te basas para hacer tal acusación-dije con aire de abogada defendiendo a alguien

Neji-pues se nota por la cantidad de platos que hay en la pila y como esta desacomodada las sillas de la mesa-dije inteligentemente

Temari-que observador eres pues la verdad es que acababa de terminar de tener sexo con Kiba-dije con cara de pervertida

Shino- ¿con Kiba? Digo estamos hablando del mismo Kiba, el castaño, tatuajes de colmillos rojos en la cara, con aspecto salvaje-dije verdaderamente sorprendido

Temari-ese mismo, pero de que te sorprendes si es tan bueno, tan salvaje tan excelente amante, no sé porque nunca lo había hecho antes con el-dije con un deje divertido y haciendo cara de estar pensando

Neji-quieres que te enseñe algo mejor-dije siguiéndole el juego

Temari-mm tentador muy tentador-dije con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara "demasiado tentador y cómo será el hyuga, con ese cuerpo debe ser... pero qué cosa digo ¡ya! Temari contrólate, quizás…" – tales después, pero ahora quiero saber el motivo de su visita- dije poniéndome "seria"

Shino-bueno como tú sabrás los dos estudiamos lo mismo-dije

Temari-si ¿y qué pasa?-dije

Shino-bueno el viernes nos vamos de excursión y volvemos hasta el miércoles de la otra semana entonces nosotros nos preguntábamos si podíamos pagar la apuesta los dos el mismo día ¿hay una algún problema?-dije expectante de la respuesta

Temari-al menos ustedes no se olvidaron de la apuesta-dije con cierto entusiasmo

Naruto ¿cierto?-dijeron a la misma vez neji y shino

Temari-si y bueno los espero aquí el jueves a las 6:00 am-dije parándome ya de la silla

Neji-¿y se puede saber porque no se puede mañana?- dije con ganas de mosquearla

Temari-pues porque naruto tiene una charla sobre orientación sexual que dar mañana-dije directa no le iba a dar el gusto de neji de verme mosqueada

Shino-bueno-dije rompiendo con esa tensión entre temari y neji-yo ya me tengo que ir ¿vienes neji?-dije exigiéndole con la mirada que nos fuéramos

Neji-bueno, nos vemos el jueves temari-dije

Temari-así será, vamos los acompaño a la puerta-dije rumbo a la puerta

Ya en la puerta…

Shino-espero no hayamos sido inoportunos-dije despidiéndome de beso de temari

Temari-tranquilo, si te refieres a lo de Kiba, naa era mentira era solo para ver sus caras-dije en medio de risas-debieron haber visto sus caras-

Neji-bueno adiós temari- dije dándole el beso respectivo (no sean mal pensados en la mejilla)

Temari-adiós a los dos chau-y me despedí con la mano para cerrar la puerta

Luego de que neji y shino se fueran me fui directo a la cama ni prendí el televisor ni nada, prendí la alarma a las 5:30 y dije- espero que naruto lo haga bien-y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Miercoles en la mañana…

One, two, one, two, three

Oh yeah yeah

Ooh!

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never wanna put my heart on deny

But swimming in your world is something spiritual

I'm gonna get every time you spank the night

Ahh kami no dormí nada- dije mientras apagaba la alarma luego me pare sin peinarme ni nada y puse a hacer café , vi el reloj que decía 5:45 "en 15 minutos llega naruto" si me da tiempo y me metí al baño me quite la ropa y desamarre mis coletas y me metí debajo del agua y cuando estaba en medio de pensamientos importantes que cosas digo si estaba pensando en lo que voy a poner a hacer a neji y shino escucho el timbre y una voz que decía

Naruto-temariii temariii ya llegue´dattebayo-dije mientras tocaba el timbre

Temari-ya voy naruto es que estoy bañándome-grite desde el baño

Me termine de enjuagar el pelo y me arrolle un paño alrededor de los pechos y uno en la cabeza y baje a abrirle a naruto.

Abrí la puerta y dije- perdón por hacerte esperar pasa- dije dándole espacio

Naruto-b-bueno esto… temari si quieres me quedo aquí mientras vas y te cambias´dattebayo –dije agarrándome la nariz para no morir desangrado

Temari-si- y como vi que naruto no se movía lo agarre del brazo y lo hice jalado hacia dentro-mm ponte cómodo ahí hay café y en la alacena hay galletas por si no has desayunado, bajo en 5 minutos-dije mientras subía las gradas

Entre a mi cuarto y pensé como me iba a vestir y luego de ver todo mi guardarropas me decidí por un pantalón de mezquilla celeste, unos zapatos bajos de color azul rey y una blusa de tirantes de cuadros azules, rosados y amarillos y me deje suelto el pelo, cuando termine de vestirme dije-wow, pero que guapa te pusiste hoy- "tan sola estoy que me doy cumplidos sola, de verdad estoy mal" para cuando baje vi a naruto exactamente donde lo deje.

Naruto-wow que guapas estas temari´dattebayo-dije mirándola de arriba abajo

Temari-muchas gracias "ya no solo yo me doy cumplidos" fui hasta la cocina y cogí un vaso de café y pregunte

Temari-¿quieres café? mira que hoy tienes un gran día –dije mientras le daba un sorbo de

Naruto acercándome a coger café le dije-sabes así de guapa como estas apostaría a que shikamaru por fin se te declara-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

Temari escupiendo todo el café en la ropa de naruto le dije –p-pero...q-que cosas... tan estúpidas dices shikamaru y yo nada que ver naruto-dije mientras recuperaba el aliento-¿se me nota mucho?-dije con un notorio son rojo

Naruto-no si yo me veo tonto y todo lo que quieras pero yo noto como lo miras y se ve que te gusta mucho´dattebayo-dije con cara de intelectual

Temari-em bueno pero este... creo que tendre que prestarte ropa-dije verdaderamente avergonzada-lo siento de verdad lo siento –

Naruto-tranquila te agarre en mal momento pero cuidado con la ropa que me vas a dar porque no quiero ropa de viejito´dattebayo-dije seriamente

Temari-claro que no te voy dar ropa de viejito, ven y mira por ti mismo-dije camino al cuarto de invitados

Ya en el cuarto

Temari-te ves muy bien naruto-dije con una amplia sonrisa

Naruto-¿tu crees?-dije mientras me veía en el espejo

Temari-claro mira esta camisa negra de cuello uve se te muy bien ya que hace que resalte tu trabajado cuerpo-me sonroje-y eso hará que todas las chicas te pongan atención a ti-me reí-luego este pantalón hace que te veas mucho mas atlético de lo que ya eres-dije imitando una posición de correr-y eso lograra que los chicos te pongan atención tratando de averiguar qué hiciste para tenerlas así y por último las tenis mmm porque tu ya las traías puestas -termine de decir

Naruto-pues bueno si tú lo dices es porque es asi´dattebayo –dije con una sonrisa grande en la cara

Mire mi reloj y decía 6:50

Temari- o por dios naruto tenemos que irnos ya faltan 10 minutos para la siete-dije lo agarre del brazo baje las gradas cogí mi bolso y cerré la puerta

Naruto-esto… temari ya me puedes soltar-dije sonrojado

Temari-¿eh?… ah sí ¿en qué auto vamos?-dije distraídamente

Naruto-que te parece si vamos en el tuyo´dattebayo-dije señalado un limpio BMV

Temari-claro ¡sube!-dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento del conductor- sujétate bien-dije mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador

Ya en el colegio.

Me baje del auto y subí las gradas hasta la sala de profesores

Temari-buenos días shizune-dije mientras firmaba la asistencia

Shizune-buenos días temari-dije mientras ordenaba unos papeles

Temari-y a qué nivel le toca la charla hoy-dije mientras me servía un poco de café (puse esto porque a una amiga por ahí le fascina)-ahh que buen café con leche -

Shizune-mmm le toca a los décimos años-dije mientras revisaba el horario-y dime quien es el-dije mientras veía curiosa al chico de rubia cabellera

Temari- ah sí lo olvidaba, el es naruto uzumaki y está aquí para dar la charla-dije mientras lo señalaba

Naruto-mucho gusto ´dattebayo-dije mientras la saludaba

Shizune-shizune un placer conocerte-dije

Temari-bueno ya que todos se conocen...-no pude terminar de decir porque alguien interrumpió

Shikamaru-¿naruto…?-dije

Naruto-hombre shikamaru ¿Qué haces aquí´dattebayo?-dije

Shikamaru-naruto yo trabajo aquí y la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?-dije tranquilamente

Temari- el viene a dar la charla-dije mientras lavaba el vaso

Shikamaru-¿porque él?-dije mientras me acercaba a temari

Temari-porque eso lo puse a hacer-dije para luego irme a sentar

Shikamaru-naruto quiso hacerlo o algo así-dije mirando a naruto y sentándome a la par de temari al momento me sonroje y pensé "tsk en qué momento se me ocurrió sentarme a la par de ella"

Temari-porque lo obligue-dije todavía sonrojada por la cercanía

Naruto- ella me hiso hacer eso para pagar la apuesta´dattebayo-dije y a la vez pensé "lo sabía a ella le gusta él y a él ella, los juntare ya lo verán´dattebayo"

Shikamaru-ahh esa apuesta-dije

Temari- y ya tengo algo planeado para ti-dije malévolamente

Shikamaru-problemática-dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a la puerta

Temari-¡¿COMO ME DIJISTE, VAGO!?-dije mientras me levantaba para ir a golpearlo

Shikamaru-mejor me voy, buena suerte naruto-dije mientras echaba carrera como alma que lleva el diablo

Naruto-gracias-

Temari-bueno naruto ya son las 7:35 y la charla empieza a las 7:40 ¿estás listo?-dije con cara entusiasta

Naruto-yo siempre estoy listo ´dattebayo-dije

Temari-bueno, vamos-

En el aula…

Temari-buenos días chicos y chicas- dije mientras ponía mi bolso en el escritorio

Alumnos-buenos días temari-sensei-dijeron

Temari- como todos sabrán hoy es el día de la charla de educación sexual-dije mientras me sentaba encima del escritorio

Alumnos-noooooo por fa sensei-

Temari- yo sé que es incomodo y vergonzoso yo lo sé por eso e traído a un amigo para que se haga menos vergonzoso-dije

Niki-y quien es el sensei-

Temari- denle la bienvenida a mi amigo naruto uzumaki


End file.
